Dil Pickles
|status = |alias = Dil Pickles "D" (by Tommy (All Grown Up!) Drolly (by Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) Dilly (by Tommy) "DP" (by Charlotte in All Grown Up!) |hair = Red (All Grown Up!) |job = School student (All Grown Up!) |relatives = Stu Pickles (father) Didi Pickles (mother) Tommy Pickles (brother) Lou Pickles (paternal grandfather) Trixie Pickles (paternal grandmother; deceased) Lulu Pickles (paternal step-grandmother) Drew Pickles (paternal uncle) Charlotte Pickles (paternal aunt) Angelica Pickles (paternal cousin) Dotti Pickles (paternal aunt) Hugh Pickles (paternal uncle) Edie Pickles (paternal aunt) Mackie Pickles (paternal uncle) Timmy-Ray Pickles (paternal cousin) Tammy-Faye Pickles (paternal cousin) Emmet Pickles (paternal cousin) Tony Pickles (paternal cousin) Boris Kropotkin (maternal grandfather) Minka Kropotkin (maternal grandmother) Ben Kropotkin (maternal uncle) Elaine Kropotkin (maternal aunt) Aunt Miriam (first cousin twice removed) Dylan Prescott (maternal paternal cousin once removed) Bucky (maternal paternal cousin once removed) |appearance = The Rugrats Movie |voiced by = Tara Strong }}Dylan Prescott "Dil" Pickles is the younger brother (by one year) of Tommy Pickles, younger son of Stu and Didi, and younger cousin of Angelica Pickles on the Nickelodeon shows Rugrats and All Grown Up!. Named after Didi's cousin, Dylan "Dil" Prescott, he was born in The Rugrats Movie (released November 20, 1998). His name is a pun on dill pickles. Dil is voiced by Tara Strong. He's 3-4 months old, and likes to call Angelica "yucky". Description Dil Pickles is the youngest member of the Rugrats , and because he is just a infant, his big brother Tommy feels that it's his "sponsability" to teach him about things work in the world. Dil has a personalitly of a typical 3-month-old: all id. He wants everything NOW and will do whatever he can to get it. And once he does get it, he won't let go without a fight. Dil will wail inconsolably when frustrated, but he'll immediately stop crying when something else attracts his attention. While his tantrums are often annoying, he has the saving grace of all babies: he's irresistably cute. - Rugrats Description from Klasky Csupo Dil Pickles has grown quite a bit from the little baby we first saw in The Rugrats Movie, He is now 9 years old, and enjoys wearing bizarre outfits, talking in code and getting any information he can about alien abuctions! His Principal, Mr. Pangborn, thinks Dil is a bit too strange, and almost went crazy himself trying to psychoanalyze what could be wrong with him. Could it possibly be caused by Phil and Lil accidentally dropping Dil on his head when he was a baby? Maybe... Or perhaps Dil is just one of those utterly unique individuals who doesn't try to be weird... he just is! - All Grown Up! Description from Klasky Csupo Summary Dil joined the Rugrats cast in the year of 1998. From the very beginning, Dil has had curly yet limited hair on his head, and has almost always worn yellow trap-door pajamas (though in The Rugrats Movie, Rugrats in Paris: The Movie & Rugrats Go Wild, his pajamas were purple). Because of his age, Dil can't say as many words as the other Rugrats. For the final 5 years of Rugrats' run, Dil had to learn how to be a Rugrat. He always wants everything at his age, and will always do whatever he can to get an object. He is as selfish as his cousin Angelica, and when he cries, he will not stop until something or someone will get his attention, but the difference being that he is a baby and will share things with Tommy and the rest of the babies. Most of the episodes that Dil is prominent in usually involves the rest of the Rugrats trying to make Dil more like a "big baby", teach him something, or save him from something. When Didi was pregnant with Dil, she and Stu assumed that he was going to be a girl, and had planned on naming the baby "Trixie," after Drew and Stu's late mother (although her real name was actually "Beatrix," but most people called her "Trixie"), but when the baby turned out to be a boy, they named him after Didi's cousin, Dylan Prescott. Dil loves his brother Tommy dearly as he sticks up for him when others do not. An example is A step at a time when Tommy defends him over his walking, saying Dil will walk when he is ready. When Dil sees Tommy, he attempts to grab on to the couch and walk but just falls back down. Tommy comforts him, telling Dil he will walk when he is ready but until then, Tommy will get down to his level and play with him. Dil always called Chuckie "Chubbie", and in the episode The Jungle, he refers to Philand Lil "Philip" and "Lilip" respectively. He is a hair puller. Dil remains the same height until a season 8 episode titled Back To School when he, according to his father, Stu Pickles, "grew an inch". In the episode A Dose of Dil, Tommy feels left out as the adults are giving Dil all the attention because he got a booster shot in his finger. Tommy and the gang decide to find ways to get the attention of the adults because they believe that if they do, they will get lollipops, as Angelica shows off that she has loads of lollipops. However, by the end of the episode, Tommy realizes that he doesn't need to cry for attention anymore because his little brother Dil will always be there to listen to him. Looks Dil has peach colored skin and a pair of white eyes with black pupils. He has a small amount of large curly hair atop his head. The character wears yellow and orange trap-door pajamas. In The Rugrats Movie and Rugrats in Paris, his pajamas were purple. But in Rugrats Go Wild, they were still purple, but the border was green instead of orange, and they had a picture of a sailboat on them. In All Growed Up, his hair is now red, just like his mother Didi. He wore a yellow and orange striped shirt with long sleeves, blue shorts, white socks, and blue and white sneakers. In Season 1 of All Grown Up, He wears a blue and green striped shirt, green shorts, and red sneakers. He later switches to a red and blue striped hat, a light green t-shirt over a gray long-sleeved undershirt paired with a brown striped vest, dark purple cargo shorts, and the same socks and sneakers. In Season 2, his outfits began to change more often, but he is mostly seen wearing his trademark purple, orange, and light brown striped hat with a matching vest, a green long-sleeved undershirt, dark blue cargo shorts, and orange sneakers. Credits Specials Movies DreamWorks Movies * * Category:Rugrats Go Wild Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Rugrats Characters Category:All Grown Up! characters Category:Males Category:Babies Category:Brothers Category:The Rugrats Movie Category:Sons Category:Humans Category:Cousins Category:Grandsons Category:Nephews Category:Pickles Family Category:Children Category:Stepgrandsons Category:Characters voiced by Tara Strong Category:Siblings Category:Jewish People Category:Recurring Characters Category:Kids Category:Infants Category:Content Category:Rugrats: Tales From The Crib Category:Rugrats Category:All Grown Up! Category:Rugrats in Paris: The Movie Category:Christians Category:Jim Jr. Junior High students Category:Preteens Category:Ten-year-olds Category:Characters with red hair Category:Horsemen Category:Characters created by Klasky Csupo Category:The Wild Thornberrys characters Category:DreamWorks Characters Category:Kids that are not babies Category:Small Mailmans